Warhammer 40K: Survivor
by The Doorstopper
Summary: Sometimes fate plays cruel tricks on us... Rated T for gore. ON HOLD UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE.
1. Chapter 1: Fate

Yeah, so I'm gonna try and do three stories at once so don't expect timely updates... Anyway, enjoy! :)

**

* * *

Warhammer 40,000: Survivor**

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Fate**_

* * *

The march was long and difficult, the terrain a smoldering hellish collection of death. The tattered corpses of various organisms lay strewn around the dying forest floor. Some were half-eaten beasts of burden while others were the unidentifiable remains of soldiers, men, women, and children, tortured and mutilated in ways that in no way be physically possible. Sister Ara was just one of hundreds in several Commanderys dispatched from the Order of the Sacred Rose to this planet. Several other Commanderys were sent from the Orders of the Blood Rose and Argent Shroud as well, nearly 1,400 faithful all on one battlefield. The march of her fellow Battle Sisters could be heard in the distance, the roar of the Immolator tank's treads echoed in her ears mixed with the constant shuffle of armor on her sisters in arms as they marched.

They had all been sent to answer a distress signal sent out by a chapter of the Blood Angels, the most bloodthirsty legion in all the Space Marines. They claimed to be under attack but the transmission cut out before any other information could be retrieved. But still the outpost they were stationed was too close to one of the Imperium's shipyards to be lost. The footfalls of her Commandery suddenly came to a halt as the Canoness, at the forefront of the group stopped dead in her tracks. The hum of the Immolator engine and the loading of weapons were all that pierced the silence. The Canoness began to inspect the surrounding area; she motioned for the scouts to head out. While loading her bolter, Ara began to notice the unforeseen dimming of the sky to a depraved dark-purplish of swirling mass. Ara shot a glance at the Canoness, who was still standing at the head of the group as if listening for something. The air became thick, murky as a fog rolled into the group. Each Sister began to load her weapon, the clicks and snaps of chain-swords and bolter rifles was all that could be heard, aside from the soft wind pushing the fog in.

The Canoness opened her eyes at the sound of bolt-fire from beyond to tree line. The hardened soldiers immediately reacted and raised their weapons to the ready. A few tried to find what cover they could in anticipation of the battle to come. Ara took refuge behind the Immolator tank she was walking beside just minutes before. The fog continued to build as the sun eased its way over the horizon. A beam of light hit the Canoness as she turned her head toward the ridgeline; the makeshift halo created around her head gave the other Sisters a newfound sense of security. No one else could see it but her. As she stared over the hill, the Canoness gave no indication that the enemy was approaching or any hint of who or what the enemy was. The ground shook. And again, again. The footfalls of something enormous approached.

The Canoness then turned away from the ridge and looked directly at Ara. Her calm, composed eyes pierced the faithful soldier's very being. Ara was now very, very afraid and she wasn't the only one, Ara could see it in her fellow comrades as well. The footsteps became increasingly louder. The Canoness about-faced. At that moment a pair of giant red-black wings made its debut over the ridge. The sound of its feet impacting the ground was crushing. Then the creature came into full view as the footfalls fell silent. The giant axe at its side swayed slightly, its two hoofed feet drenched in blood with skin of a similar color, its ruby red eyes stunning anyone foolish enough to meet its deadly gaze. Towering a full 30 feet above the small woman below it, the Bloodthirster lowered its horned head and bore its dark-yellow fangs, stained with blood. Looking directly down at the Canoness, she returned the stare. The Bloodthirster took a step forward and unleashed a thundering roar, one that would cause anyone sane enough to flee. The Canoness appeared unfazed by the invisible attack, and stood her ground. The colossal demon began to raise its massive weapon.

Ara, unable to remain idle, aimed and fired bolter round after round at the giant. Taking their cue from Ara the other Sisters began to unleash their weapons upon the beast. In a moment of confusion the Bloodthirster raised its free arm to shield his eyes from the pinpricks. He let out another bellowing roar. With its free arm, it swiped the Canoness aside, throwing her at least 20 meters to the side. "BLOOOOD!" it rumbled.

The trap was sprung. In the blink of an eye demons and the mad soldiers of Chaos emerged from the evil fog. The Immolator Ara was using for cover moments ago, bust into flames at the impact of a well placed mortar. A dozen Sisters were immediately felled by the sudden wave of Possessed Marines pouring out of the mist. The creatures wasted no time in tearing open their prey to feast on the succulent, delectable entrails that was theirs for the taking. Ara pulled her chain-sword from its sheath and decapitated the unfortunate demon that approached her. Demon blood spewed across her face. Ara quickly parried a swipe from a Chaos Marine sword, taking her pistol she fired five rounds into the shoulder that possessed it. The Chaos Marine's arm fell to the ground, yet he did not scream, only insane laughter emanated from his gullet. Ara claimed the warrior's sword and plunged it into his head, piercing his helmet and skull. Red fluid flowed from the pawn's wound. The soldier toppled to the ground in a lifeless mass. Ara took this brief pause to assess the status of her Sisters many of whom were already slain by either the Chaos soldiers or the Bloodthirster. Around her screams and cries of agony rang out along with the scattered fire of bolter rifles, the ripping and tearing of flesh by the Horror squads accompanied this ensemble of death and despair.

Suddenly, Ara caught sight of the Canoness as she attempted to fight off two Chaos Marines. Ara dashed toward her, maiming and dismembering any whom dare step in her path. By the time she reached the Canoness her armored form was drenched in the blood of monsters and demons. Ara rammed her chain-sword into the unsuspecting victim; a faint smile crossed her lips at the sound of squawking and organ shredding as she forced the sword up into his rib cage. Blood ran down the already stained chain-sword. The Canoness took this opportunity and dispatched the other assailant. Both masses collapsed to the ground. She nodded at Ara in appreciation of her assistance. It was only when she doubled over in pain did Ara notice the deep gash in the Canoness' side. "Mistress?" Ara began to move to help, but the Canoness, without warning, shoved Ara from her as the unforeseen axe of the Bloodthirster came crashing down. The Canoness was barely able to lunge out of the path of the weapon. Ara picked herself up at the site of the huge demon.

"BLOOD!" it screamed once more. Attempting to regain her footing, the Canoness was hoisted into the air by the demon. The Bloodthirster began to open its mouth to take in the small treat. The Canoness, realizing the dark beings intentions, freed one hand and reached for her grenade. She tore the pin from the weapon as she disappeared inside the demon's gullet. Blood and viscera fell from the orifice as it suddenly closed. A muffled explosion could be heard from within the demon. The attack did little if nothing at all. Ara could not move the Bloodthirster slowly turned its gaze toward Ara, still frozen in fear and shock. Despite all the training and conditioning she had gone through, a tear ran down her cheek washing away some of the blood that stained her once pristine skin. The demon was in no hurry; its gaze went right through Ara, its blood red eyes fixated on her. A mixture of saliva and blood dripped from the demon's mouth in anticipation of another easy kill. No matter how hard Ara tried she couldn't muster the strength to raise either of her weapons.

In a moment of utter weakness Ara collapsed to her knees, just as the Bloodthirster was about to cleave her in two, a beam of blue energy struck the demon's shoulder causing it to step back to keep from falling. A ball of similar color followed immediately knocking the creature on its back. The demon let out a call of rage and confusion. Ara turned her head toward the origin of the attack to catch a glimpse of her saviors. What she saw was not what she hoped. On the ridgeline, opposite to where the Bloodthirster first entered, a dozen floating tanks lay waste to the Chaos troops below. Streams of blue emanated from various positions around the ridge. Troops in tan armor holding weapons of a similar color perched themselves between the cover of the tanks. The Bloodthirster began to rise. Another three beams struck it this time, followed by smaller blue energies miniscule in comparison, but the effect was cumulative. The Bloodthirster, the most powerful entity of the forces of Chaos, began to succumb to the onslaught. Its hold on this plane faded, and the demon sank into the ground returning to whatever hell from whence it came.

The Tau column began to advance. Legions of Kroot and Vespid, allies of the Tau, flowed over the ridge to mop up any stragglers. The Horror squads looked up from their meals only to have their last sight be a battle-drunk Kroot carnivore pouncing on them. Most didn't even have the time to do that much. In a vein attempt to turn the tide the remaining Chaos horde rallied their forces and made a push on the Tau position. In close-quarters combat the Tau soldiers were at a great disadvantage, lacking the physical strength of humans or orks. But at range their marksmanship and weaponry were second to none. Rows of Fire-warriors easily picked off the Chaos ranks as they approached. Hammerhead gunships and Broadside battle suits unleashed their rail-guns into the crazed frenzy. The area of effect weapons sending Chaos and demon a like flying meters into the air. Still, the remaining few continued the charge.

The sky was suddenly filled with the thunderous sound of the Tau air-caste. Dozens of Barracudas began to strafe the battlefield; great plums of smoke and dust were ejected into the air as they passed. Ara looked on as the alien utterly and without mercy annihilated the heretic. One of the barrages from the tanks struck behind Ara. She must have been thrown 14-15 meters from the blast. There she lay, barely able to keep her eyes open, all feeling in her extremities gone. She felt the warmth of her blood as it trickled down her forehead, mixing with the blood already present. The sound of explosions and cries were muffled and suppressed while being replaced with a high pitched tone, resonating in her ears. A large white form flanked by two others that she couldn't discern marched toward her. They appeared far away. A blue mass erupted from the white figures right and zipped over her, striking an invisible target. A great weight toppled over her, crushing her. She let out a grunt and Ara's eyes slowly sealed shut and she slipped into darkness.

* * *

I've got some heavy writer's block for this story, wrote it a long time ago but too lazy to upload it until now. :P

Feedback would be greatly appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2: Taken

This is probably gonna be a monthly update, sorry.

Enjoy...

* * *

**Warhammer 40,000: Survivor**

* * *

_**Chapter 2: Taken**_

* * *

The Tau Commander looked down at his kill and scowled with disgust behind his armor. "Barbarian." The speaker in his helmet making the statement that much colder. The sounds of battle roared in the distance. He stepped on the Chaos soldier's remains.

"Report, Shas'El!" Shouted the Commander, two gun-drones floating by his side, ever vigilant. The commander walked toward a lieutenant peering through his binoculars at the mop-up efforts of the surviving Chaos. Flashes of blue could be seen from all over the battlefield as a legion of fire warriors silenced any and all survivors.

The Commander knew full well the Chaos have never shown his own any chance of surrender, he was simply showing them the same courtesy.

"Shas'O." the Fire-warrior threw a salute, his distinct white helmet could be seen through the smoke and dust. "The Air-Caste are performing high-level bombing of the Chaos emplacements as we speak. The planet will be ours in a matter of hours."

The Tau Commander turned his gaze to the scorched battlefield riddled with blast-holes and corpses. "What of the humans?" his helmeted head spinning back toward the seasoned veteran

"Aside from the few transports in orbit, the Chaos did most of the work for us, every thing went…"

"According to plan?" The Shas'O took a step closer to the lieutenant. He put an armored hand on the warrior's shoulder, the weight causing the lieutenant to stumble somewhat. "In war, nothing is certain. Remember this."

The Shas'El threw him another salute. "Sir!"

The machine eye of the gun drone calmly and coolly scanned the surrounding area, passively analyzing every last rock, every crater, every body for any type of threat. The sound of an approaching squad of Fire Warriors alerted the drones. They quickly spun around, scanned the soldiers, and determined them as allies. One of the Shas-La approached the two.

"Shas'O." he saluted. "Mop-up operations have nearly been completed, and Earth-caste engineer units are on their way."

"Excellent, well done. The sooner we secure this area the better. Shas-El, tell the Hammerhead crews to…" He was about to issue further orders when he noticed a hand clad in white emerging from below the Chaos marine he slew just minutes before. He jerked the fusion blaster at his side pointing it square at the Chaos marine, or more accurately whatever was below it.

The gun drones quickly reacted and took flanking positions on either side of the unknown foe. "Shas'La!"

Decades of intense training and battle experience kicked in as all the soldiers placed their weapons at the ready, quickly surrounding the foe. "Hold fire!" called the Commander.

Some of the Shas'La looked at each other momentarily. The Commander shot a glance at one of the Fire Warriors, he nodded in acknowledgment. With his plasma rifle still trained on what ever lay beneath, he kicked the Chaos corpse aside, below lay a somewhat small but none the less deadly Adepta Sororitas, a Sister of Battle. She was still breathing but only just. The Commander was taken aback by the sight before him. He had fought the Sisters of Battle before, but when the battle was all but won the Sororitas position committed mass suicide rather than be taken alive.

Silence.

Several Shas'La started to feel somewhat concerned about the bizarre silence the Commander took, and were looking to and fro between the Shas'El, the Commander, and themselves.

"Never been this close…" The Commander stated. "Check her."

One of the warriors moved in closer with his rifle still at the ready. He cautiously, lightly jabbed her for any sign of alertness.

Nothing.

He looked at the Commander. The Shas'O nodded. He freed his left hand to turn the white soldier over. The seconds ticked by, his hand mere centimeters away from her. Her eyes shot open. She spun on her back with lightening speed. She grabbed hold of the rifle with ease, and kicked the Fire-warrior into the surrounding soldiers, but to no avail. The soldier quickly regained his footing and grabbed his plasma pistol and aimed it between her eyes. He stared down the barrel of his rifle. The other soldiers took a quick step forward pressing their own riles into the woman's back and head. Her eyes quickly darted around the hostile group.

"Give up, Human!" The commander bellowed. "You can't win…" The Sororitas gave the situation another once over in her mind and came to only one possible course of action. She began to turn the plasma rifle on herself.

"LONG LIVE THE EMPORER!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, conviction and dedication the only things present in her voice.

The Commander already realizing what she was planning, was already darting toward her with as much speed as the heavy battle suit would allow him. Her finger was milliseconds away from pulling the trigger. Time itself seemed to slow down almost to a dead stop in this one moment. Just as the white clad soldier was about to perform her final duty, the Tau Commander lunged forward with every bit of strength he could muster, he was not going to allow this rare opportunity pass him by. A Fire Warrior saw the approaching XV-22 Battlesuit and threw himself to the ground to doge the massive warrior; several others did the same.

The Commander grabbed the rifle from the fanatical soldier, she refused to let go. They then began to tumble about, after several rotations the Tau Commander ended up on top, the rifle in his hands. A look a pure rage, hate, and blind faith present in her stare. The Commander leaned in close. "Foolish human…"

"Freak." She spat in his visor, he didn't bat an eye under his suit.

He returned the stare. "Barbarian."

They began to rise. The Fire warriors placing the Sister in their crosshairs once more. The Gun drones zipped around their master, scanning and re-scanning the Battle Sister for any sign of weapons.

"Take her. Bind her and lock her in the barracks once it's operational." The squad placed tan colored cuffs on the human, a blue light flashed signifying the cuffs were secure. The detail made their way down the ridge toward the assembly area. "…and keep her away from fire!" He called after them. "Anything flammable!"

He looked up at the incoming Tau transports and warships landing and setting up shop at various locations around the former battlefield. Hundreds of Manta and Orca transports filled the skies as they descended upon the surface carrying all assortments of equipment and personal. Earth-caste engineers could be seen coordinating with drop cranes constructing the Cadre Headquarters, barracks and several large rail gun batteries. With the Chaos positions utterly demolished, and the Space Marines and Sisters of Battle destroyed by the Chaos, the planet seemed relatively secure, but he won't be satisfied until his objective is met.

He looked up and could see the newest and most beautiful of all Tau vessels ever to take to the stars through the clouds, the flagship of the Tau fleet; The Ethereal, named after the caste of Tau that brought unity to their entire race. Its shear size rivaled that of the Imperium's finest ships not to mention its firepower.

They led her into an unfinished building, a barracks, she surmised by the fact of all the cots and sleeping soldiers lying around.

"Heretics." She said to no one. Several Tau awoke to the sight and jumped from their cots in surprise and bewilderment. Others ignored her all together and focused on getting some much needed rest. After passing the a few dozen more rooms of similar nature, her Tau escorts led her to her current "accommodations". It was a dull tan room stripped of everything, save for a small cot, a toilet, and what appeared to be a sink.

They didn't even bother to take the cuffs off before shoving her into the cell. Just as the tan warrior was about to activate the force field, he took notice of the small built in light. He motioned for his comrade to move in. The Tau trained his rifle on the woman who stared at him in disgust and loathing. The young soldier stepped over the ridge in the door. He reached up toward the light and activated a few subroutines for a panel just the right. The light shut off and the glass covering it fell open. He removed both it and the light from the ceiling. He shot a glance at the Sororitas the glass and bulb in hand his fellow warrior moving his rifle just past him head.

"So you don't hurt yourself… We'd much prefer you alive."

The woman smiled gleefully. The Tau was taken aback by the sight. How could one that has caused so much death and destruction possess such a striking and, not to mention, beautiful smile? In that instant she unleashed a powerful kick to the Tau before her, knocking him into the other, they both fell to the ground. Ara quickly made a mad dash for the exit, retracing her steps she ran back through the length of the barracks the once sleeping Tau soldiers awoke to the sound of hurried steps and the grunts of various personal she pushed down as she made her way. She made a sharp right almost falling on her side as she slid into the wall, the exit was in sight.

Just as she was about to begin running once more the Tau she had kicked emerged from the corridor, his rifle trained square at her head, they may be aliens but they're aim was always spot on. She gritted her teeth and jumped into the last hallway.

"Damn!" The Tau lowered his weapon. "Quickly Shas'La sound the alarm and inform the Commander!" He shouted to one of the Fire warriors still rising from his cot.

"Yes sir!" With out reaching for his rifle he ran past the guard and toward the communication center, but not before pressing the large red button on the left of his bunk. Klaxons began to flash a wild red as the sirens blared throughout the valley encampment.

"You, you and you, come with me!" The guard pointed to three of the most readied of the soldiers, each one nodded in acknowledgement and grabbed their weapons from the rack on the way out. The group made its way down the hall and out the exit. They looked about the scene. There was no sign of her. The guard motioned for the group to move forward. Two had their rifles trained before them, the other, toward the rear covering their six.

Ara watched from atop the barracks as the group made their way.

'Looks like they didn't see me…' she thought. 'But for how much longer?' This was true, while her pure white armor did offer great protection it did little to conceal her. Atop the tan building she stuck out like a sore thumb. The sirens were sounding even louder now. Hundreds of Tau, Kroot, and Vespid ran, jumped, and flew, to and fro from various buildings and locals across the valley. Several Manta class aerial gunships were beginning to take flight. Ara could clear hear the roar of the engines as they began to heat up. She had to move and fast, but not yet.

A thunderous roar could be heard in the distance, on par with that of the Bloodthrister. A shadow rose behind one of the parked Orca transports. With each monstrous step it drew closer. Larger. "Shit." Ara jumped from the building, ducking in between a row of Crisis Suits. The foot falls became increasingly devastating to the ears. Ara peered out from between the rows. She saw the reptilian feet of the Kroot they were conversing with one another in their mutated tones. Finally a massive foot came crashing down. It sank several inches into the blackened, rotting forest floor. The low rumbling of its growl sent the terrifying memories of the battle washing over her mind. Ara's eyes were wide; she began to shake as the creature began to sniff around the Crisis Suits. With each breath she took she was sure it would be her last.

'Damn it! Move! Damn it! Damn it!' Ara sealed her eyes shut as the sniffing became louder. The creature bellowed as one of its Kroot keepers tugged on the reigns. The Greater Knarloc continued on its way. Ara began to breath easy. She darted from Suit to Suit, dodging patrols and batteries as she attempted to make her way out of the base. Finally she emerged from the column and made like a bat out of hell for the tree line.

Several patrols spotted her and began to open fire. The blue darts streaked past her head as she pressed on. Soon later the entire base was alerted to her position and began to give chase. The Tau Commander took the lead.

"Take her alive, Shas'La!" He ordered to the many tan troops he had in tow. Just as Ara was about to meet the cover of the decaying trees, the massive form of a Hammerhead Tank plowed through the dying trunks. Ara stopped just a few feet from the end of the barrel. The hum of the anti-grav lifts resonated in her ears. Two Manta gunships took up flanking positions to the right and left of her. No where to go.

The Commander halted his men as he moved closer to the panting woman. The rest of the Tau soldiers moved in around her, tightening the noose.

"Am I really that valuable to you?" She turned her head slightly.

"You have no idea, human." He towered over her.

"Get on with it…" She closed her eyes. The Tau lifted his burst canon. "Forgive me, my Emperor."

The pain was sharp and sudden, then dull and numb, she lost all control and fell to her knees. She drifted into darkness once more. The Tau Commander quickly reached for her, grabbing the collar of her armor. She hung limp still restrained, in the grasp of the Shas'O. Four Fire Warriors moved in to carry the prisoner in.

"Take her back to the barracks, do not miss treat her." The Commander stared down the same guard that had taken her in before. The Fire Warrior nodded in response.

They carried her back like a fallen war hero, not carrying her like some piece of trash; any other human would have tried to flee and gotten them selves killed, just like they'd planed. Dying for your people is a noble cause, but in the end who really benefits? It appeared as though this one was prepared to live for her people, a far more arduous task to be assured. The Commander couldn't quite place it but, he felt like he could respect this one. Perhaps she could, one day, see the way of the Greater Good…

"Nonsense, they never accepted it before why would they now?" The Commander shook his head as the troops and vehicles made their way back to siren free camp.

"Sir?" One of the Tau cocked his head.

"Nothing, Shas'La, resume your post."

"Shas'O!" The young Tau threw a salute and scampered his way back to camp.

The Commander was alone now. The wind softly blew through what was left of the trees. He looked toward the sky. The sky was alight with dozens of minuscule dots that appeared out of no where. He could make out the unmistakable outline of Imperium Navy Warships, slowly coming closer and closer, and just as quickly dozens it not hundreds of smaller craft exited their mother ships. The sky was enflamed with the entry of the invaders.

"Damn it." The Commander began to run toward the camp. "I want those Rail-gun positions operational ten minutes ago!" The Earth caste engineers began to work faster. The hum of operation began to emanate from several towers. The Commander looked up once more. Bright flashes filled the sky as the human fleet and his own exchanged fire; he smirked when one of the Imperium ships burst into flames, the pieces burning in the atmosphere. "What's the status on the Ion Cannon, Shas'El?" A Tau ran over to him.

"Sir, the cannon has been operational for some time now."

"Excellent. I don't think I need to tell you what to do, Shas'El." The Commander looked toward the human landing craft.

"No sir!" The Fire Warrior rushed over to the Cadre HQ. The doors slid open with a hiss as the warrior rushed in. He slammed his hand on the comm. "Cannon crews! Fire at the ships! Fire at the ships!"

The massive Ion Cannon turned to face the incoming threat. The energy built up at the barrel's end, with lighting speed it surged forth. The brilliant blue shot into the sky destroying any craft that stood before it. Massive explosions covered the sky as the beam left the atmosphere, toward its intended target. Another Imperium warship went up in flames as the energy slammed into the ship's hull.


End file.
